Bébé Harry
by slumx
Summary: Snape est heureux : il a le moyen de se venger de Potter, mais aussi d'aider son filleul. Son idée : rendre l'Élu pas plus grand que trois pommes. Et c'est ainsi, qu'en cours de Potions, Bébé Harry se retrouva dans les bras d'un Draco très protecteur, et bien décidé à le rester ! HPDM
1. Accident?

**TITRE:** Bébé Harry

 **CHAPITRE 1 - ACCIDENT?  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** vous connaissez l'histoire, nan ? Harry Potter et tout ses personnages m'appartiennent ainsi que ? Quoi ? Je me trompe ? Bon, OK, tout est à JKR !

 **PARING:** HPDM

 **RATING:** M, pour avoir plus de possibilités ?

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** bon, je tente une nouvelle fanfic qui ne fera pas énormément de chapitres, enfin je pense, on sait jamais !, et pas de date de publication particulière, je fais comme je peux, si j'ai envie d'écrire, j'écris ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, des bisoooous !

* * *

« Mr Potter, puisque vous semblez dormir, je peux être sur que votre potion est terminée ? dit Snape, un jeudi soir, pendant sa dernière heure de cours de la journée. »

L'homme en noir avait du une nouvelle fois stopper une dispute qui avait démarré devant sa salle de classe. Son filleul avait tenté de prendre à Potter un carnet qu'il avait désormais toujours sur lui, et ce dernier lui avait foutu un poing dans la tête. Après la guerre, l'attitude des deux élèves avait un peu changée. Potter était plus calme, et restait indéniablement concentré sur le petit carnet noir, où il griffonnait toujours un tas de trucs que personne n'avait réussit à lire, et ignorait les piques du blond. Ceci avait fini par énerver Draco, qui avait été bouder dans son coin en attendant que le héros national daigne enfin lever les yeux sur lui. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé, et Draco tentait à nouveau de le faire réagir en l'embêtant. Il avait très vite découvert que le carnet secret était son point faible.

Mais Snape en avait marre de voir les deux élèves s'affronter sous l'œil ravi de Weasley et celui désespéré de Granger. Même ses serpents roulaient des yeux en voyant Draco s'acharner sur le Gryffondor sans réaction. Tous les « Huitièmes », comme ils aimaient s'appeler, alors qu'ils ne refaisaient que leur septième année, avaient créés des liens. Blaise Zabini sortait avec Granger, par Merlin !, et le fils Nott avec Lovegood ! S'ils n'avaient pas fait d'efforts, alors qu'est ce que c'était ?! Seul son filleul restait borné ainsi, à vouloir que Potter réagisse à sa présence. Mais il avait une solution qui le ferait réagir. Il connaissait assez bien Potter pour avoir dû faire ces séances d'occlumancie avec lui, et il était de même avec Draco, pour la raison logique qu'il était son parrain. On parlait souvent d'un Dumbledore manipulateur pour arriver ses fins, mais personne n'avait vu Snape à l'œuvre.

« Mmh ? Quoi ? répondit le Survivant, un air ensommeillé sur le visage. »

Et puis quoi, encore ? Snape n'avait pas à le déranger alors qu'il faisait sa sieste. Il n'avait pas su dormir la veille, à cause d'un mal de tête qui l'avait poursuivit toute la journée. Et se concentrer sur les potions, alors que les lettres au tableau dansaient devant ses yeux, était impossible. Il avait tenté d'ajouter quelques éléments, mais la potion avait tournée au jaune citron, alors quelle devait être bleue foncée. Il avait ensuite abandonné.

« Je vous demandais, Mr Potter, si votre potion était prête, continua Snape, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres : il allait bien s'amuser.

— Eeeeh, dit l'autre, bêtement, mais, eh !, il venait de se réveiller.

— Moins cinq points pour Gryffondor, et si vous ne voulez pas aller en retenue, je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail maintenant, et d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, puisque vous testerez les effets de votre potion. »

Oh. Très bien. Il avait réellement plutôt intérêt à bosser. Il regarda où était Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était à l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui demander discrètement de l'aide, et puis, de toute façon, Snape le surveillait étroitement. Bon, comment allait-il faire ? Il vida de sa baguette son chaudron, et reprit la préparation à zéro. Il remarqua très vite qu'il lui manquait les ingrédients pour débuter, puisqu'il les avait déjà utilisés. Puis une idée vint à lui. S'il ne faisait pas de potion, Snape ne serait pas obliger de la lui faire avaler. Il reprit donc sa sieste, pour se réveiller quinze minutes plus tard, à l'entente de son nom.

« Mr Potter, nous allons voir si vos talents de potionniste se sont enfin révélés, fit Snape, euphorique, lui tendant un verre et une louche. »

Il regarda à l'intérieur de son chaudron. Un liquide couleur caramel assez épais laissait échapper une fumée à l'odeur de plantes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement, mais il fut obligé de verser la préparation dans le récipient. Il avait absolument peur du résultat. Si c'était Draco Malfoy ou encore l'un des Serpentard qui avait fait cette blague de remplir son chaudron, il était mort.

« Qu'attendez vous, Mr Potter ? »

Il aurait dû laisser crever ce prof trop sadique pour son bien. Avec un dernier regard horrifié à Ron, il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, et en avala une gorgée.

Snape était euphorique. Tout avait superbement fonctionné. Devant lui se tenait l'Élu, pas plus haut que trois pommes, dans une robe de sorcier bien trop grande pour lui qui lui glissait sur les épaules, lançant des regards apeurés sur toutes les personnes à ses alentours.

« Harry ! cria Ron Weasley, et Harry prit encore plus peur.

— Par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion ! Viens ici, Harry ! dit Seamus, et Harry fit un pas en arrière.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! gémit plus que cria Hermione Granger, l'insupportable miss je-sais-tout, et Harry recula de quatre pas supplémentaires, avant d'être soulevé dans les airs.

— Mais taisez-vous, à la fin ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne sait pas où il est ?! dit Draco, sur un ton ferme, coupant la parole à tout le monde. »

Le blond garda Harry sur une hanche, en lançant un regard méprisant aux amis de Potter qui tentaient de le saisir. Mais ce dernier restait bien accroché à Draco, qui affichait un sourire supérieur aux autres, satisfait que Potter le choisisse. Sans le savoir, il lui pardonnait maintenant l'affront de ne pas avoir accepté sa main, et son amitié, en première année. Ce fut au tour de Snape d'afficher un air satisfait. Il avait énormément compté sur le sang-chaud des Gryffondor pour conduire le brun vers sa maison. Et si jamais cela n'avait pas eu lieu, il aurait accusé Potter d'avoir réalisé une mauvaise potion, et l'aurait puni en le laissant avec ses serpents.

Le petit Harry était complètement perdu : il était dans un endroit sombre, entouré de grandes personnes qui criaient son nom. Ses vêtements étaient cette fois bien trop grands pour lui, pire que quand Dudley lui prêtait les siens. Il ne savait pourtant pas qui étaient ces grandes personnes qui le regardaient fixement, mais eux semblaient le connaître. Il était pourtant sur que le soir même, il s'était endormi dans son placard. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Un roux s'approcha de lui. Il lui faisait peur, avec ses grands yeux marron et ses taches de rousseurs partout sur le visage. Puis après lui, un autre garçon lui parla, et quand celui-ci voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il recula. De même avec la grande fille brune. Puis il se cogna contre quelque chose, qu'il identifia ensuite comme des jambes, et des grands bras puissants le collèrent contre un torse, où il enfoui son visage après avoir vu les bocaux sur les étagères remplis de choses qui lui faisait penser à des yeux, pour ne plus les voir.

Snape fit évacuer les deux classes de sa salle, et il ne resta plus que lui et son filleul, toujours l'enfant dans les bras.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir notre très cher directeur, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Quand Dumbledore entendit des bruits derrière la porte de son bureau, il sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème : il entendait des pleurs. Et ce n'était définitivement pas des pleurs d'adolescents, oh, ça, non. Cela ressemblait plus à des pleurs d'enfants, à vrai dire. Et il était pratiquement sur qu'Hogwarts n'avait pas une fonctionnalité crèche. Il ouvrit donc la porte, s'attendant à voir Mrs Pomfresh, mais ce fut le professeur de Potions qui se présenta à lui, suivi du jeune Malfoy. Et le problème était lové contre lui, avec une bouille pleine de larmes.

« Professeur Snape, Mr Malfoy, les salua-t-il. »

Les deux Serpentard ne lui adressèrent qu'un signe de tête, avant que l'élève ne tourne l'enfant vers lui. Cheveux noirs en bataille ? Yeux verts émeraude ? Cicatrice sur le front ?

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Une dispute ? demanda-t-il, légèrement exaspéré. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort où d'une quelconque autre chose qui faisait rétrécir ainsi les personnes. Mais expliquez-vous, à la fin ! Pourquoi Harry a-t-il ce corps là ?!

— Il a bu une potion erronée, fit Severus, en essayant de cacher un sourire.

— Comment ça, il a bu une potion erronée ?!

— Eh bien Potter s'est endormi pendant mon cours, et comme je ne puis tolérer un tel comportement, je lui ai ordonné de finir sa potion, afin qu'il ne la teste à la fin du cours.

— Et si cela avait été du poison ! Enfin, Severus, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de donner à boire des potions qui ne sont pas correctement réalisées !

— Il était en train de dormir pendant mon cours ! ré-argumenta Severus.

— Bien ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! laissa tomber le Directeur. De toute façon, le professeur de Potions était borné. Pourquoi ce ne sont pas Miss Granger et Mr Weasley qui sont avec lui ?

— Ils criaient, Potter a eu peur d'eux. Et je ne crains que la personne la plus calme est été Draco.

— Donc vous voulez me dire qu'il a préféré Mr Malfoy à ses amis ? Et puis, pourquoi pleurait-il, quand vous êtes arrivés ? demanda-t-il, suspicieusement.

— Qu'êtes vous en train d'insinuer, Albus ? fit Snape, la voix traînante. »

Décidément, son parrain avait trop pris les manières des Malfoy, se dit Draco. Le petit paquet qui s'était accroché à lui comme un koala s'endormait, faisant abstraction des bruits qui l'entouraient. Quel âge devait-il avoir ? Pas plus de cinq, c'était sur. Puis il réalisa qu'il tenait un bébé Potter dans ses bras, et, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il souhaitait garder l'enfant là. Personne n'en prendrait soin, à part lui.

Quand Draco revint dans la Salle Commune des Huitièmes de Serpentard, puisque des quartiers avaient étés spécialement aménagés pour ses classes là, il avait un air victorieux et attendri à la fois, ce qui donnait un drôle de mélange.

« Voici Bébé Potter, dit-il ironiquement, trouvant ce surnom stupide. Il n'a pas d'âge pour l'instant, et il ne sait pas où il est, il aurait déjà crié au scandale, de toute façon. »

Empoignant sa baguette d'une main, l'enfant de l'autre, il atteignit les dortoirs. Puis il piqua un oreiller à Blaise et le métamorphosa en lit pour le plus jeune. Il prit un deuxième oreiller à Blaise, qui en avait des tonnes, et en fit une grosse couette chaude, ils étaient début décembre, après tout, et les appartements de Salazar Serpentard n'étaient pas très chauds. Les Huitièmes des quatre maisons avaient chacun hérités des appartements de leurs fondateurs respectifs : ainsi, les chambres avaient étés peuplées de lits, les anciens bureaux, restaurés en salles d'études et les petits salons, en Salles Communes. Ces Salles Communes étaient reliées par une autre salle, qu'ils appelaient le Grignotoire ou Garde-Manger, selon les maisons, puisqu'ils y avaient le droit d'y manger. Alors, souvent, tous les Huitièmes s'y retrouvaient autour d'une grande table, celles de la Grande Salle n'étant pas faites pour accueillir tant d'élèves. En ce moment, un grand sapin qu'ils s'étaient tous amusés à décorer s'y dressait fièrement, et même si toutes les couleurs y étaient mélangées, que les guirlandes étaient mal mises et que la fausse neige qui tombait à son sommet avait une étrange couleur fuchsia, ils trouvaient tous que c'était le plus beau sapin réalisé. À partir du Garde-Manger, on pouvait encore accéder à une salle d'entraînement dont les élèves avaient rapidement demandé l'autorisation de s'en servir quand ils en avaient découvert l'existence. Certains avaient instaurés une routine matinale, après la guerre, et c'était grâce à cela que les professeurs avaient acceptés. Ils ne pouvaient leur reprocher de maintenir leurs défenses, même au château.

Draco prit un troisième oreiller à son ami, et le plaça où il devait être, puis déposa tendrement le garçon sous la couette, décidant de laisser dans ses habits actuels, avant de baisser l'obscurité du dortoir. En descendant les trois marches qui menaient à la Salle Commune, il ordonna aux Serpentard de ne pas aller aux dortoirs, pour ne pas déranger l'enfant dans son sommeil.

« Tu es bien protecteur, Draco ? fit Pansy, en levant un sourcil épilé à la perfection.

— Il me faisait pitié, avec son air apeuré, c'est tout ! se braqua-t-il immédiatement. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher aux yeux de son ami. Les serpents savaient très bien que derrière ce jeu de provocation, il y avait quelque chose. Le blond disait toujours que Potter était et resterait son ennemi, et que c'était pour cela qu'il voulait le faire réagir, mais ils se doutaient tous d'une bien autre chose, et ce, surtout depuis que le Sang-Pur avait annoncé être bi.

Pour les Huitièmes, les cours se passaient tout autrement que pour les autres années. À vrai dire, ils avaient bien plus d'heures de libres qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer. Leur emploi du temps ne s'organisait que sur trois jours : Mardi, Mercredi et Jeudi. Le mardi, ils enchaînaient deux heures de sortilège, puis deux heures de DCFM, avaient deux pour manger, puis finissaient leur journée avec deux heures de SCM (ou autrement dit Soins aux Créatures Magiques). Le lendemain, ils commençaient avec une heure d'histoire de la magie, puis en fonction de leurs options choisies, suivaient les cours correspondants à celle-ci pendant deux heures. Cette fois, il n'avait qu'une heure pour manger, et souvent les plus lents au repas faisaient perdre des points à leur maison en métamorphose, où McGonagall ne laissait passer aucun retard. Les deux heures passées avec la vieille professeur, ils gagnaient les serres de botanique, où ils restaient jusqu'à la fin des cours. Le jeudi, ils n'avaient que potions, et ce durant les deux dernières heures de la journée. Le reste de la semaine était consacré aux devoirs extrêmement nombreux que leur demandaient les profs en échange de cet emploi du temps léger.

Alors que Draco finissait tout juste son parchemin de métamorphose et s'attelait à la tache pratique des sortilèges – _« je veux que vous sachiez produire un_ oblectarem _pour la prochaine fois !_ avait dit le professeur Flitwick en se dandinant sur sa pile de livre. _La fiche pratique du sort se trouve dans votre manuel page 37, puis vous me rédigerez deux parchemins sur son contre-sort,_ taedere, _qui est à la page suivante, que vous maîtriserez aussi, bien entendu_ _! »_ Il lui en foutrait, lui, des fiches pratiques à apprendre ! – donc, il commençait tout juste à lire les pages du bouquin concerné, qu'il entendit sa très chère meilleure amie glousser, en compagnie d'une Serdaigle qui s'était glissée parmi eux, ce qui était assez commun.

« Oh, Dray ! Tu as eu une tellement bonne idée de le garder avec toi, il est tellement mignon ! lui dit-elle. »

Il eut un froncement de sourcils, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, semblant enfin comprendre à qui elle faisait illusion, il se retourna pour voir Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui avait bien du mal à rester en équilibre avec les nombreux tissus qui l'entourait.

« Salut Bébé Harry, fit Pansy, en lui tendant ses bras, désormais accroupie. Moi c'est Pansy, et on va immédiatement t'habiller confortablement, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle saisit le petit garçon qui se laissa faire, encore passablement endormi, puis lança un regard à Draco, lui demanda de la suivre. Avec un grognement, il laissa ses affaires sur la table, de toute façon, personne n'y toucherait, et accompagna son amie dans les dortoirs des gars.

« Alors, Bébé Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir te mettre ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre d'habits pour enfant, en faisant ma valise pour cette année ! Dis-moi Bébé Harry, tu as quel âge ? »

Harry regardait la jeune femme débiter tout un tas de paroles sur des habits à sa taille. C'est vrai qu'il était tout à fait inconfortable, dans les grands draps noirs qui l'entouraient. Derrière elle, se trouvait le garçon blond qui l'avait sauvé de la salle toute noire, et qui l'avait emmené dans le lit confortable où il s'était réveillé. Bien plus confortable que dans son placard, en tout cas. Chez son oncle et sa tante, il n'était pas autorisé à beaucoup parler, alors il se tut, jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui demanda son âge. Enfin quelque chose qu'il savait.

« J'ai 4 ans. Est-ce que vous savez où c'est ici ? demanda-t-il à Pansy de sa petite voix d'enfant.

— Eh bien, nous sommes à Hogwarts, en Écosse.

— C'est quoi, Hogwarts ? »

Harry écarquilla soudainement les yeux en s'excusant : c'était la deuxième question qu'il posait, il allait indéniablement se faire gronder, et il ne voulait pas que les deux personnes en face de lui le détestent. Très vite les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il s'en voulut encore plus. Il ne devait pas non plus pleurer, il allait les décevoir.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bébé Harry ? demanda Pansy, affolé du coup de stress de l'enfant. »

Les larmes redoublèrent et son petit corps fut bientôt secoué de sanglots. Draco, en soupirant pour la forme, s'approcha d'Harry, s'assit sur le lit, et le posa sur ses genoux, le berçant tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'arrêtent.

« Sèche tes larmes, Harry. Hogwarts est une école de Magie. Regarde, fit-il, en le décollant de sa poitrine. »

Avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître des gerbes de couleur qui émerveillèrent aussitôt le gamin, qui tentait de les attraper. Les pleurs furent vite oubliés, et Pansy réajusta l'uniforme à sa taille. Mais il fut très vite encombré, alors elle passa en revu les armoires des garçons. Elle dénicha chez Blaise plusieurs paires de jeans – « _ce mec est une vraie fille, lorsqu'il s'agit des vêtements !_ déclara-t-elle. – et sortit une dizaine de pulls à Draco, qu'elle proposa à Harry. Tout gêné des attentions de la jeune femme, il en choisit seulement trois : un bleu clair en laine chaude, et deux autres d'un vert très foncé. Elle réduisit à nouveau cela à sa taille, et dit qu'elle irait récupérer des affaires dans l'armoire d'Harry plus tard. Le petit ne releva pas, bien qu'il aurait pu être interpellé par le fait qu'il avait une armoire ici. Elle enleva son uniforme d'un sort, et l'habilla sans plus attendre d'un nouveau sort. Puis Draco le cala sur sa hanche, et ils retournèrent dans la Salle Commune.

« Dis Draco ? Tu peux encore faire de la Magie ? demanda-t-il, en tirant doucement sur son pull, pour attirer son attention.

— Mhmmh, je finis juste ça, d'accord ? fit-il, distraitement, terminant enfin son parchemin de sortilège. Puis nous irons manger, ça va bientôt être l'heure.

— Est-ce que je vais manger avec toi et Pansy ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. »

Il avait compris que poser des questions n'était pas un problème, et qu'il fallait aussi qu'il tutoie ses nouveaux amis.

« Bien sur, pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?

— Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia mangeaient avec Dudley, et moi, je mangeais après, s'il restait quelque chose, expliqua-t-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Voilà pourquoi l'enfant était si léger.

« Et moi, je veux que tu manges avec nous, c'est d'accord ? Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour toi. Et puis, tu verras, la cuisine d'Hogwarts est très bonne, les Elfes font vraiment du travail de chef ! Enfin, Mère cuisine tout de même les meilleurs plats du monde.

— Des Elfes ? cria le garçon, avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. »

Le blond rigola du véritable émerveillement d'Harry pour la Magie. Il était réellement fasciné pour un rien. Mais lui connaissait la Magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, contrairement au petit brun.

« Oui, des Elfes. Je t'en montrerai un, plus tard.

— Tu me promets ? Draco acquiesça. Et est-ce que je pourrais goûter à la cuisine de ta maman ?

— Elle en serait ravie. »

Puis Harry demanda ce qu'était ravie, et le Serpentard lui dit que cela voulait dire heureuse, alors il dit qu'il était ravi d'être avec lui. L'enfant lui tendit les bras lorsqu'il se leva, et bien qu'il savait qu'il pouvait très bien marcher seul, il accepta avec plaisir de le porter jusqu'au Grignotoire, où étaient déjà réunis les trois quart des Huitièmes. Il posa le garçon entre Pansy et lui, ignorant les regards attendris pour certains, boudeurs pour d'autres. Harry pépia tout le reste du repas, reprit deux fois du fondant au chocolat, et recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il avait goutté. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, et Vincent lui tendit un lapin en peluche, pour chasser tous les mauvais rêves. Il avait fait un câlin à Draco et Pansy et des bisous au reste des serpents, avant de se glisser dans ses couvertures, où il avait immédiatement trouvé le sommeil.


	2. Sauveur Snape

**TITRE:** Bébé Harry

 **CHAPITRE 2 - SAUVEUR SNAPE  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** tout est à JKR, mais c'est connu, nope ?

 **PARING:** HPDM

 **RATING:** M, pour avoir plus de possibilités ?

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** et c'est le chapitre 2, mais oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! vous avez été nombreux à commenter cette fanfic, je vous remercie extrêmement FORT, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de gens qui la suivrait, surtout avec qu'un seul chapitre qui ne se prend pas au sérieux ! bref, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je ne réponds pas aux reviews, parce que même si je lis tout, j'ai très souvent une flemme immense de me mettre à répondre à tout le monde, parce que je n'ai aucune inspiration, bref ! je réponds tout de même aux questions :

oui, ça sera un slash HPDM ! si vous cherchez du bashing Ron ou Hermione, alors non, pas du tout, Ron sera seulement un ptit peu jaloux et de mauvais poil. euuh Harry ne sera pas enfant très longtemps puisque c'est une minific qui fera minimum cinq chapitres, mais grand maximum dix. ouep, la suite est ici et c'est bien snape qui a mit la potion dans son chaudron, ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon ! et Vincent tire l'ours en peluche de.. eh bien de sa valise, eh oui !

j'espère que ça vous plaira ! des bisooous et à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

« Dracoooo ! »

Qui osait crier de si bon matin alors qu'il lui restait plusieurs heures à dormir, hein ? L'abruti allait mourir.

« Dracoooo ! Réveille-toi ! Tu m'avais dit que tu me ferais voir toooout Hogwarts en entier ! »

Il avait promis ça, lui ? Vraiment ? Il enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa couette.

« Allez ! »

Il sentit un poids au bout de son lit, puis quelqu'un le rejoignit sous la masse de chaleur que lui procuraient les draps. Une petite main froide se posa sur sa joue. Il ouvrit ses paupières, attendri, et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin, même s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Il est trop tôt, grommela-t-il.

— Mais il est déjà sept heures !

— Il est seulement sept heures, tu veux dire ! Va te recoucher, tu peux encore dormir, Harry. »

Le petit brun descendit donc du matelas et retourna sur le sien. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il se lassa de regarder le plafond, et à pas de loup, alla jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait personne de réveillé non plus. Alors il longea le couloir sombre jusqu'au Garde-Manger, qu'il savait aussi être, à la vu des fauteuils moelleux et des murs tapissés de livres, un lieu de regroupement autre que pour manger. Un petit groupe chuchotait à sa droite, comme s'il voulait garder l'intimité que leur procurait le matin. Puisqu'il ne les connaissait pas, il ne s'attarda pas et franchit une porte en bois massif. Il continua son exploration dans les couloirs, bien plus grands qu'il ne les pensait, d'Hogwarts. Et, malgré lui, il fut vite perdu. Il avançait, bien moins sur de lui qu'auparavant, ne reconnaissant plus aucuns endroits.

« Potter ! »

Il se retourna. C'était son nom, ça ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver là, mais l'homme en noir qui se trouvait face à lui pourrait peut-être l'aider à sortir du labyrinthe qu'était le château ?

« Que faites vous ici, je croyais que vous étiez avec les Serpentard ? demanda l'homme. »

Harry eut un sursaut. Il le connaissait, il en était sur. Mais qui était-il ? Où avait-il vu sa tête ? Puis tout lui vint en un éclair.

« Vous êtes sur une photo avec ma maman.

— Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? fit Snape, stupéfait.

— Vous êtes sur la photo, avec maman. Celle qui est dans mon placard, ajouta-t-il. C'est tante Pétunia qui me l'a donnée, parce que je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ma maman. Mais mon oncle Vernon, il était pas content après.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises plus grosses que vous, murmura l'homme.»

À une certaine époque, celle où il était ami avec Lily, il refusait toutes les photos qu'elle s'amusait à collectionner. Seules quelques unes existaient, mais lui n'en possédait aucune. Peut-être le gamin disait vrai, après tout. Une idée monta à son esprit. Si à son âge, Harry pouvait dire qu'il l'avait reconnu, alors que s'était-il passé lors de sa première année ? Peut être qu'il avait vu en lui un ami de ses parents qui le détestait sans aucune raison ? Vivement qu'il redevienne Potter, il avait des choses à tirer au clair.

« Je vous assure Monsieur, elle est dans mon placard. Vous connaissiez ma maman et mon papa ?

— Oui, gamin, je les connaissais. Appelle-moi Severus, si tu veux bien, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Tu vas venir avec moi, le temps que ces idiots de serpents se rendent compte de ta disparition et viennent te récupérer.

— D'accord Severus ! fit le garçon, heureux de découvrir de nouvelles choses et de se faire de nouveaux amis. »

Et Snape, dans un geste inconscient le prit dans ses bras, se surprenant lui-même une fois qu'il s'en rendit compte. Harry, lui, était aux anges. Ici, personne ne le traitait comme son oncle et sa tante le faisait, et il avait été porté plus de fois en deux jours qu'en quatre ans. Il en profitait d'ailleurs, acceptant avec joie, et en redemandant même. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux que Snape avait fait apparaître pour lui, il assista à plusieurs cours de potions, confirmant ainsi à Hogwarts la rumeur d'un Harry Potter devenu enfant.

À onze heures, cependant, Parkinson entra en trombe dans sa classe pendant qu'il montrait à l'enfant les bases de sa matière – qui sait, peut-être Potter serait meilleur ensuite ? – hurlant à toute personne voulant l'entendre qu'ils avaient perdus Harry. Snape haussa simplement un sourcil alors qu'un « Pansy ! » résonnait dans la salle. Il le vit courir et s'accrocher à ses jambes. La Serpentard remercia plusieurs dieux de l'avoir conservé en vie, mais ne pensa pas à son professeur, qui se dit qu'un peu plus de respect dans le monde ne serait pas de refus, surtout depuis qu'il s'était attelé à la lourde tâche d'expliquer au jeune sorcier l'âge qu'il avait véritablement avant de devenir tel quel, et que lui aussi apprenait à Hogwarts, et que, oui !, lui aussi savait lancer des sorts. Il avait aussi dû lui apprendre la véritable mort de ses parents, et s'était promis de rendre visite aux Dursley, pour régler _quelques petites choses._ Pansy le ramena au Garde-Manger, lieu signifiant la tranquillité et la sécurité, qu'il ne quitterait désormais plus seul.

« Et Severus, il m'a appris à faire plein de potions ! finit de raconter l'enfant, tandis qu'Hermione, dans les bras de Blaise, fut légèrement déprimée en voyant qu'il avait simplement fallu que son meilleur ami redevienne gamin pour le faire apprécier cette matière.

— Ah oui ? Et donc tu aimes bien le Professeur Snape ? demanda Draco qui s'amusait comme un fou. Il hésitait même à enregistrer les paroles du brun.

— Il m'a sauvé, sinon j'allais me perdre ! Alors oui, fit-il, et Draco ricana de plus belle.

— Tu sais Harry, que d'ici peu de temps tu vas redevenir un grand garçon ? demanda Pansy.

— Oui ! Et même que Severus il m'a dit que Draco et toi et moi on resterait amis ! répondit-il, enjoué.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu penses pareil, quand tu redeviendras normal, marmonna Ron, toujours aussi boudeur que la veille. Quoi que vous lui ayez fait, je suis sur qu'il vous le fera regretter ! reprit-il, à l'adresse des Serpentard présents.

— Ron ! Enfin ! Tu entends un peu ce que tu dis ?! Arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont rien fait !

— 'Mione ! Ils l'ont fait redevenir enfant, et maintenant, il reste avec eux ! Ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas suspect !

— Draco ? Pourquoi il dit qu'on sera plus amis ? fit Harry, innocemment. »

Le blond soupira. Weasley disait vrai. Harry ne souhaiterai plus traîner avec lui lorsqu'il redeviendrait lui-même, et ce, à cause de lui. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait bien cherché, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas savoir que le brun allait le détester parce qu'il avait insulté une personne qui n'était même pas encore son ami, alias la belette actuellement face à lui. Et ce n'était même pas une insulte, pensa-t-il avec indignation.

« Quand tu redeviendras un Huitième, tu feras ce que tu voudras, Harry, lui dit tendrement Hermione, voyant que le blond ne répondrait pas. N'est ce pas, Ron ?

— Oui, oui, bien sur, ronchonna-t-il, en lançant un regard noir aux verts et argents. On verra bien ce qu'Harry en pensera. »

L'après-midi, ce fut Hermione qui prit en charge l'enfant, puisqu'elle était en avance sur ses devoirs, et que les serpents souhaitaient travailler – _« rappelez-vous, vous n'êtes plus en première année, vous devez maîtriser un sort sans aucune aide ! Personne ne sera l_ _à_ _pour vous expliquer comment_ _fonctionne_ _un sort de repassage ou de pliage autre que vos bouquins !_ avait menacé Flitwick, de ses yeux ronds. – et il était évident que la grasse matinée dont les Serpentard avaient profité avait servie à autre chose pour , lui, était coincé dans sa Salle Commune, puisqu'il avait imité la maison des serpents. Elle l'emmena dans le parc, lui contant leurs aventures de première année, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le portail de l'école. Les Huitièmes, n'étant plus sous l'entière responsabilité de l'école puisqu'ils étaient majeurs et jugés aptes à se défendre, pouvaient aller quand ils le voulaient en dehors de ses limites. Une course à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Rien de plus simple avec un permis de transplanage. Draco avait raconté ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore après le rapetissage d'Harry. C'était quelque chose du genre : démerdez-vous. Après la guerre au château, tous avaient vus le directeur prendre de l'âge rapidement. Son mental avait dû souffrir de voir son corps ne plus répondre à toutes ses attentes. En tout cas, puisqu'il n'avait rien dit à propos des sorties de l'enfant, Hermione comptait bien le divertir dans un endroit autre que l'école. Le magasin de Fred et George serait un bon commencement. Elle prit le gamin dans ses bras, et transplana, ne lui donnant pas plus d'explication.

Draco était seul dans la bibliothèque, adossé à un rayon plein à craquer de livres. Il tenait entre ses mains un livre de métamorphose qu'il tentait de lire, sans grande avancée. Il pensait surtout à Potter. Pas à Harry. À Potter. L'enfant s'était immédiatement rapproché de lui, mais était-ce qu'il voulait ? Lui ne pouvait être désagréable avec lui, c'était un enfant, et cet enfant avait confiance en lui. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait que souhaiter son départ, pour retrouver le véritable Potter. Celui qui l'intéressait. Parce que Draco savait indéniablement qu'il souhaitait que Potter le regarde, qu'il ait connaissance de sa présence à Hogwarts, et si le brun en avait connaissance, ce n'était jamais de la bonne façon. Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec lui dans le Grignotoire, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux une insomnie à la même heure, mais au lieu de cela, ils restaient chacun de leur côté à faire autre chose, ignorant l'autre. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner jusqu'au lac, ces soirs là, quand le brun ne pouvait plus supporter d'être enfermé. Alors il le provoquait encore et encore, et il n'aimait pas ne plus le voir réagir, ces derniers temps. Il aimait sentir qu'ils avaient un lien entre eux, même haineux, et Potter se faisait une joie de le détruire.

Puis il avait fallu que cet imbécile fasse une potion inconnue de tous avec des ingrédients tout à fait normaux, en plus de ça. Comment il s'était débrouillé, ça, même Snape n'avait pas su lui répondre. Il eut une envie extrême de jeter le livre qu'il tenait contre un mur, mais puisque Mrs Pince n'attendait que ça pour le virer, il s'abstint. Il grogna et la vieille femme haussa un sourcil hautain vers lui. Inspirer, expirer. Rire ou pleurer ? Il se leva, remit le livre dans le rayon correspondant et sortit de la bibliothèque, réalisant le plus grand rêve du vautour qui lui servait de propriétaire. Peut-être était-ce ce lieu qui le faisait réfléchir ainsi. S'il allait autre part, ses pensées ne dériveraient pas autant sur des sujets aussi sensibles, décida-t-il, et ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas été depuis le banquet de début d'année, alors qu'il y avait pris la majeure partie de ses repas les sept dernières années. Il contempla la pièce silencieuse et vide de tout élève. La porte était seulement entrouverte, et de là où il était, il pouvait voir les longues tables sans vie. Déprimant. Comme son état actuellement, d'ailleurs. Et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le véritable Potter depuis quelques jours. Lamentable, s'insulta-t-il à nouveau. Déplorable, pitoyable et minable. Avant qu'il ne tombe dans une mélancolie sans fond, il regagna le Garde-Manger et sa bonne humeur. Il n'y avait jamais de cris et les gens y étaient toujours calmes, mis à part les soirs où un vénérable élève revenait triomphant de Rusard, de l'alcool caché dans ses affaires. Lui-même retrouva sa joie, et abandonna sa morosité pour une étincelle de bonheur au fond de ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas compter sur un sourire, après tout, il était un Malfoy.

« Pansy ! Hermione elle m'a acheté des Chocogrenouilles ! Tu penses que ce sont des vraies grenouilles ? cria Harry en courant dans le Garde-Manger vers la concernée, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

— Tu en mangerais encore, si cela en était ?

— Non, les grenouilles ça ne se mange pas ! répondit immédiatement l'enfant en tirant la langue de dégoût.

— Et tu crois que les autres clients en mangeraient ? demanda encore une fois la Serpentard, et le garçon secoua négativement la tête. Alors ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, parce que personne n'en mangerait. Tu comprends ? »

L'enfant raconta son après-midi à qui voulait l'entendre, confortablement installé sur une paire de genoux, où il finit par s'endormir. Malgré ses protestations disant qu'il n'était pas fatigué pour ne pas aller se reposer, comme lui avait demandé Pansy, il s'était écroulé de fatigue. La jeune femme l'avait alors porté jusqu'à son lit, et il y était resté les paupières closes, sans un geste. Pansy l'avait comparé à un petit ange, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et se remette à babiller. Le dîner fut des plus mouvementés : un enfant à table était anormal.

Cette fois-ci, il demanda les bras du blond pour aller au lit, et sans un mot, la meilleure amie pour l'un et maman de substitution pour l'autre les avaient suivis. Elle ordonna qu'il était l'heure de laver l'enfant.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry, en montrant son bras. »

Draco se pencha sur le petit garçon, observant ses bras désormais nus, l'heure du bain oblige. La surprise le fit froncer les sourcils. Un tatouage ? Le vif d'or fait d'encre battit de ses minuscules ailes, et bougea jusqu'au dos de l'enfant. Le brun poussa un cri excité.

« C'est de la magie, hein ?! »

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

« Exactement. C'est un tatouage magique. Tu as dû te le faire.. plus tard, je suppose ?

— C'est vrai ? demanda encore Harry. Ça existe, ça ? »

Le Serpentard chassa la balle de Quidditch du bout du doigt, pour qu'elle revienne se loger à un endroit où le petit Harry pourrait la voir. Il poussa un second cri.

« C'est vraiment trop cool ! Je suis sur que Dudley serait jaloux, et puis lui, il ne pourrait même pas en avoir un !

— Qui est Dudley ? fit Draco, intéressé.

— Mon cousin. Il est gentil, mais mon oncle ne veut pas qu'il me parle, jacassa-t-il.

— Et pourquoi ne le veut-il pas ? dit l'autre en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Il dit que je suis un monstre. Voyant que le plus grand voulait prendre la parole pour protester, il le coupa. Mais je sais que c'est faux, puisque sinon Dudley aurait peur de moi. »

Draco secoua la tête. Non, effectivement, le petit n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un monstre. Silencieusement, il reprit sa tache initiale, ne sachant pas trop s'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, ou parce que Potter le tuerait sûrement pour connaître ces informations.

Le dimanche, et troisième jour d'existence de Bébé Harry se déroula sans encombres. Pas de disparition ni de pleurs. Juste une étonnante curiosité pour tout ce qui touchait à la Magie, que les Serdaigle se firent une joie de combler. L'enfant avait été confié à ces derniers pour la journée, puisqu'ils avaient étés les plus à même de répondre à toutes ses questions.

Qui, à part eux, pouvait savoir et expliquer comment la table du Garde-Manger fonctionnait. Magie des Elfes, en effet, mais si celle-ci était différente de celle des sorciers, alors quelles étaient ces fameuses différences ? Magie sans baguette ? Mais le vif d'encre qui était sur son bras, il était magique sans baguette, alors étaient-ce les Elfes qui le faisait bouger ? Non, bien sur que non, il était juste ensorcelé. Mais ce n'était pas seulement les objets qui étaient ensorcelés ? Oui, seulement les objets pouvaient être ensorcelés, c'était l'encre, dans ce cas là, qui l'était. Voilà à quoi ils eurent affaire pendant plusieurs heures.

Le lundi matin, comme à son habitude, Harry cria sur Draco pour qu'il se lève, et réveilla au passage les autres membres du dortoir. Pansy qui se levait aussi, le porta à table, et lui prépara du chocolat, chose qu'il réclamait maintenant au petit déjeuner depuis qu'il en avait goûté la veille à quatre heures.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, Bébé Harry ? »

L'enfant sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et c'est seulement après avoir replongé son toast dans le lait chaud, la bouche pleine, qu'il répondit.

« Je sais pas.

— Vincent pourrait t'emmener voir les animaux d'Hagrid, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Comme au zoo ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

Quelqu'un ricana derrière lui, et il s'avéra que c'était Blaise.

« Un zoo magique, alors. Je les accompagnerais, dit-il à l'attention de Pansy. »

Effectivement, on ne savait pas ce que pourrait faire Vincent avec un enfant, puisqu'il avait très souvent des idées de conneries à faire. Il était toujours le garçon un peu lourdaud que tout le monde connaissait, mais avec les traumatismes engendrés par la guerre, il ne souhaitait plus être un adulte. Jamais il ne prenait de décisions pour lui même et se comportait le plus souvent de façon immature. Si son air niais et crétin de ses quatre premières années n'avaient pas été intentionnel, désormais, il jouait ce rôle délibérément.

Comme prévu, Harry et les deux Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la cabane du demi-géant, qui l'impressionna immédiatement par sa taille. Hagrid, par contre n'avait pas été mis au courant des derniers événements, et commença à pleurer la mémoire perdue du Survivant. Blaise le calma très vite en lui disant que les effets n'étaient que temporaires, et qu'il la retrouverait bien assez vite. Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il passait, et ne fit bientôt plus attention aux jérémiades du géant, se servant de Fang – le gros chien noir du garde-chasse qui sommeillait au coin de la cheminée – comme de cheval. C'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui le porta dans la forêt interdite, évitant qu'il ne trébuche sur toutes les racines. Ils rencontrèrent ainsi plusieurs espèces de créatures magiques, émerveillant une fois de plus l'enfant, qui observait des étoiles dans les yeux la licorne qui buvait plus loin au ruisseau.

À midi, l'homme leur proposa de déjeuner chez lui, mais ils ne purent que refuser, voyant la marmite qui dans le fond de la pièce fumait en produisant quelque fois des bruits d'explosion. Ils mangèrent donc au Garde-Manger, où tous écoutèrent une fois de plus les aventures que racontait Bébé Harry. L'après-midi, Dean lança un concours d'échec entre les Huitièmes, et il en profita pour apprendre le jeu à Harry, qui se lassa très vite et fit des dessins jusqu'au soir.


	3. Seulement Harry

**TITRE:** Bébé Harry

 **CHAPITRE 3 - SEULEMENT HARRY  
**

 **DISCLAMER:** tout est à JKR, mais c'est connu, nope ?

 **PARING:** HPDM

 **RATING:** M, pour avoir plus de possibilités ? (peut-être si jamais y'avait une suite ?)

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** et bien il semblerait que ça soit le chapitre 3 qui est ici, oui vraiment ! je n'avais vraiment mais vraiment pas l'inspiration pour continuer cette fanfic, mais y'a deux jours j'ai eu un coup de remotivation grâce à une review ! comme d'habitude, vous avez étés géniaux, et vous vous êtes vraiment mis à beaucoup pour commenter Bébé Harry (alors que moi je ne suis pas capable de me tenir à un délai) et y'a aussi eu énormément de gens qui l'ont follow et fav donc merci beaucoup je vous aime fooort !

pour les questions qui ont étés posées, bin c'est dans le chapitre !

j'aimerai aussi préciser quelques petites choses comme : pour moi, cette fanfic ne durerait pas plus de cinq chapitres, et je pense avoir mis le point final dans ce chapitre. Mais je serai carrément ok pour faire une suite du genre : discussion avec Snape, ou un "vrai" drarry entre les deux.. donc soit vous n'avez pas besoin de plus ou soit eh bien, faisons des bonus !

j'espère que ça vous plaira ! des bisooous (et peut-être à bientôt, du coup ?)

* * *

Le fait que Bébé Harry soit justement redevenu enfant lui avait fait oublier tous les clichés envers les maisons d'Hogwarts. Il n'en avait déjà plus tant que cela au début de cette huitième année, mais ce qui le retenait était ce que les Serpentard pensaient de lui, ou plus précisément, Draco Malfoy. Tout le monde savait comment s'étaient passées leurs premières années à Hogwarts : disputes, bagarres et fourberies, ce n'était même plus la peine de l'expliquer. Mais plus ils avaient grandis, plus Harry avait découvert à quel point cela était ridicule. Après avoir réalisé cela, il avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper des autres mais de lui même. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pensé à lui. Son futur métier ne serait pas Auror, hors de question. Tout le monde souhaitait le meilleur pour lui et lui disait qu'il y serait épanoui, mais jamais il n'avait aimé combattre. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait réfléchi a comment il vivrait. Pas dans la célébrité, ça, c'était certain. Mais alors où ? Peut-être irait-il du côté Moldu, mais la magie lui manquerait trop. Peut-être rénoverait-il Godric's Hollow, mais il avait prit l'habitude des grandes choses, avec Hogwarts, et jamais il ne survivrait sans un grand parc empli de bestioles.

Ses souvenirs là revinrent les premiers. Il était à Hogwarts et voulait un endroit où vivre aussi grand. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais plus de force que de plein gré. Et… Il avait été en potion, et Snape… Snape ! Il allait tuer cet homme ! Il se leva en sursaut et lança un tempus sans utiliser sa baguette. De toute façon, il ne l'avait plus. Voyant la date qui apparaissait à lui, il fit un calcul rapide : deux semaines.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sous la forme d'un enfant.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le dortoir des Serpentard. Il se très rappelait vaguement des derniers événements. Des dîners amusants au Garde-Manger. Des promenades avec Hermione. Des caches-caches avec Pansy. Et puis, depuis quand l'appelait-il Pansy, et non Parkinson ? Ah… Depuis qu'elle s'était introduite à lui comme ça. Il descendit de son lit et grogna en voyant qu'il était nu. Forcément, il avait grandi, et ses vêtements s'étaient, comment dire ? Déchiquetés ? Il ne prit pas la peine de s'envelopper d'un drap, et n'entendit pas non plus le cri de surprise quand il ferma la porte du dortoir.

Le blond, les yeux encore ronds, se recoucha, croyant qu'il avait rêvé. Et Merlin, dans ses rêves, Potter avait un beau cul.

Harry, toujours en tenue d'Adam, prit le chemin vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, et, sans aucun bruit, pénétra à l'intérieur. Il récupéra des vêtements et s'habilla plus décemment. Une pensée vint doucement à son esprit.

Son carnet.

Où était son carnet ?

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu sur lui était dans les cachots de Snape. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait pu le mettre ensuite. Peut-être le professeur l'avait-il récupéré. Quand l'heure serait un peu plus tardive, il irait le voir, mais hors de question d'y aller alors qu'il n'était que minuit. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte d'Hogwarts. Il ne pourrait aller dormir, alors autant rester seul et méditer sur ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. En traversant à nouveau le Grignotoire, il se heurta à une table et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Ce fut l'erreur fatale qui réveilla à nouveau Draco, qui n'était plus plongé dans un sommeil profond. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au lit réservé à Harry, et ne découvrant qu'un tas de couvertures, fit automatiquement le lien avec son corps nu qui quittait la chambre. Il s'empressa de réveiller Blaise qui s'infiltra dans les dortoirs des filles pour réveiller Pansy. Le blond lança un sortilège de traçage, qui ne fonctionna pas. La magie d'Harry était peut-être encore perturbée par le changement d'âge de son propriétaire.

Très vite, une quinzaine de personnes venant de différentes maisons furent présentes dans le Garde-Manger, assis autour de la table. Ils cherchaient tous un moyen de savoir où Harry pouvait être, et proposaient chacun leur tour des endroits probables où il aurait pu se trouver. Pansy pensa tout d'abord à former des groupes de recherches, mais étant trop peu, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient seuls.

Les Huitièmes présents se dispersèrent très vite dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts, à la recherche du Survivant qui faisait encore des siennes.

Draco, qui, bien qu'angoissé à l'idée de ne plus revoir Bébé Harry, se déplaçait lentement vers la sortie, laissa traîner ses oreilles, et ne pu qu'écouter la conversation entre les deux autres membres du trio d'Or. Il cru exploser lorsqu'il les entendit dire que jamais ils ne pourraient le retrouver dans le labyrinthe qu'était leur école. Une partie de lui savait qu'ils auraient du mal et qu'il fallait abandonner maintenant, mais l'autre voulait le rechercher.

Le blond se détourna de la conversation, et reporta ses pensées sur Harry. Encore et toujours lui, effectivement. Mais pourquoi avait-il fuit ainsi ? Il savait qu'il était redevenu Potter, mais était-ce une raison pour partir sans prévenir ? Non. Ce n'était pas une raison !

Puis la question qui le taraudait revint : se souviendrait-il ?

Il espérait.

Il ne saurait comment réagir s'il ne restait au brun qu'un énorme trou noir des dernières semaines. Il ne tolérerait même pas que cela arrive. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

Et puis, où pouvait-il être ?

C'était certain qu'il n'était ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la Grande Salle. Trop prévisible. Il était Harry Potter après tout.

À force de réfléchir, un mal de tête lui vint assez rapidement. Maudit Potter.

La Chambre des Secrets était un lieu trop glauque pour s'y trouver seul et en pleine nuit. Même le Gryffondor n'était pas assez courageux pour y aller, il en était sur. Et puis, il n'avait là-bas que des mauvais souvenirs, d'après les rumeurs. La jeune Weasley presque morte, Tom Riddle, le Basilic. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas la cachette idéale.

L'ancien dortoir des Gryffondor ? Non, il ne n'aurait pas pu savoir le mot de passe de la Salle Commune.

 _Ne pas abandonner, Draco, ne pas abandonner. Il ne peut pas être bien loin, tout de même. Ce n'est que Hogwarts, et tu connais ce château par cœur !_

Monter en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie lui fit les jambes, mais ce fut quand lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements que son cœur battit le plus fort. Il se colla contre les murs des escaliers, pour passer inaperçu.

« C'est le troisième que je trouve comme ça, maugréa une voix connu. Ces petits voyous auraient enfin une bonne leçon si le Professeur Dumbledore me laissait rouvrir les cachots. Il faut leur apprendre à respecter le règlement, Professeur !

— Argus, vous devez comprendre que si Albus a supprimé les châtiments corporels, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

— Mais vous avez bien vu les résultats des Plumes de Sang d'Ombrage sur Potter. Pas une seule fois il n'a été retrouvé en dehors de son dortoir cette année !

— Draco, chuchota une voix à son oreille, puis sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il fut entouré d'un tissu soyeux.

— Merlin ! Potter ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il ne vit pas l'air triste qui passa en un éclair dans les yeux du brun à l'entente de l'appellation utilisée, et préféra se conforter sur l'idée qu'il fallait mieux garder leurs anciennes relations.

« Désolé. Où est mon carnet ?

— Ton carnet ? fit-il sans comprendre. Ah. Oui. Ton carnet. »

Il soupira. Il avait réussi à repousser sa pourtant bien présente curiosité et ne l'avait pas ouvert alors que la tentation de voir ce que cachait si précieusement le brun était énorme.

« Il est dans le dortoir. »

Il soupira à nouveau. Il avait voulu dire : dans notre dortoir, mais s'était ravisé à la dernière minute.

« J'ai entendu des voix, Professeur ! Je suis sur qu'il y en a quelque part ici.

— Il n'y a personne ici, Argus. Vous êtes paranoïaque.

— Ils sont deux. Je le sais, je le sens. »

À l'entente des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux, Draco bougea, sans doute pour s'enfuir et ne pas croiser le concierge et la vieille prof de métamorphose, mais un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le retint.

« Quoi ?

— Shh, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.

— Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te voir lorsque tu étais en première année, mais je peux à présent t'assurer que tu as grandis et que ce stupide bout de cape ne peux pas nous cacher tous les deux ! s'énerva-t-il silencieusement. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre puisque les deux adultes passaient la porte qui menait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Harry saisit le poignet du bond et le força à s'accroupir contre lui.

« Shh, murmura-t-il à nouveau, en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Et respire, intima-t-il, en sentant sa respiration se couper.

— Je respire, c'est bon ! grogna-t-il. »

Il repoussa la main du brun qui leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps qu'il se disait qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'insonoriser ce qui se trouvait sous sa cape, cela devenait maintenant urgent.

« Maintenant que vous m'avez fait part de vos craintes, Argus, je vais vous laisser. Regardez, je ferme à clé cette porte, ainsi vous pourrez être sur qu'il n'y aura plus personne cette nuit dans cette Tour. »

Le concierge ne dit rien mais les deux garçons se regardèrent avec effarement. Ils étaient enfermés.

« Nous en avons pour un bon bout de temps, c'est cela ? questionna-t-il, confirmant à l'autre que lui non plus n'avait pas sa baguette. »

Harry hocha la tête, en enlevant la cape. Elle ne servait désormais plus à rien.

« Alors Potter ? Ce vif d'or ? demanda Draco en s'éloignant rapidement de son camarade. »

Il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux au sol en entendant que le blond l'avait encore appelé par son nom. Comme avant.

« Alors Malfoy ? Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus Harry ? demanda-t-il amèrement. »

La bouche de Draco se pinça automatiquement à la fois parce que maintenant que Harry l'avait plusieurs fois appelé Draco, il n'avait plus le droit de repasser au Malfoy, et parce qu'il devait expliquer au brun quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui même.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu n'es plus Bébé Harry, alors tu ne veux certainement plus de moi comme nounou, je suppose.

— C'est certain que je ne veux plus de toi comme nounou. Mais j'ai maintenant plusieurs habitudes bien installées telles que : moi t'appelant Draco, et toi m'appelant Harry. Et j'aimais bien cela.

— Ouais ?

— Peut-être préférais-tu lancer ces disputes ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Non, effectivement. Est-ce que c'est la paix entre nous ? Où est-ce une fausse paix qui fait que tu m'ignores ? »

Harry lui sourit, lui indiquant sa réponse.

« Et ton tatouage ?

— Période de rébellion envers le monde sorcier. C'est de l'encre offensante.

— Alors le tueur de mage noir touche lui aussi à cette magie là ? fit Draco en le taquinant. Que dirait Dumbledore s'il le savait, tiens ?

— Je crois qu'il essaierait de me l'enlever par tous les moyens. Mais ce n'est pas possible de l'enlever, alors je suis tranquille.

— Et quand l'as-tu fais ?

— Fin de cinquième année. »

Il y eut un long silence, et chacun crut que l'autre s'était endormi. Harry fut celui qui le perça.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un câlin ?

— Comme avec Bébé Harry ?

— Je crois, ouais, répondit-il en s'installant dans les bras de Draco, toujours assis sur une marche. »

Draco frissonna. Il était bien, là. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de parler, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, mais il était bien. Il avait le corps du brun contre le sien. Pas l'enfant, l'adulte. Et il s'avérait qu'il préférait cela. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, son nez sur sa peau et ses cheveux qui l'effleuraient. Son odeur distincte qui l'avait plusieurs fois frappé lorsqu'ils se battaient. Ils étaient si près qu'il entendait son cœur battre. Peut-être que si il le souhaitait très fort, il pourrait rester ici pour toujours ? Son futur serait vraiment très agréable si cela se passait ainsi.

« Il y a quoi dans ton carnet ?

— Tu n'as pas regardé ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ?

— Parce que tu cherchais absolument à le faire. »

Silence. Puis :

« Je ne l'ai pas fait.

— Ah. »

Autre silence. Draco passa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais de l'autre, qui ronronna de plaisir.

« Et alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

— Mmh, pas grand-chose.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas, après tout, j'ai tout fait pour le mériter. »

Ses doigts firent chemin vers la nuque du brun, puis tracèrent les lignes de sa mâchoire, le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

« Des runes. Des dessins. Des essais de sorts de protection. Tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

— Oh.

— Eh ouais. Qui aurait cru que le Survivant ne serait pas Auror à la fin de Hogwarts ?

— Les gens vont êtres surpris. Ils vont critiquer.

— Je sais. Je suis habitué. Un jour on t'acclame et le lendemain on te met plus bas que terre. Mais je n'y prête plus attention. Ce ne sont que des journaux. Ma tête en première page fait qu'ils se vendent mieux, ils l'ont bien compris.

— Et que comptes tu faire, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. M'éloigner des sorciers un peu, travailler de mon côté et proposer mes choses ensuite. Je dirai adieu aux amis bidons qui ne cherchaient que la reconnaissance et je ne garderai contact qu'avec les gens qui en valent la peine.

— Ce serait incorrect de te demander si j'en vaux la peine ? »

Harry eut un petit ricanement qui paralysa le blond.

« Évidemment, dit-il en déverrouillant la porte en face d'eux d'un mouvement de main. Je t'avais dit que je maîtrisais la magie sans baguette ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

FIN. (ou peut-être pas)


	4. Espoir

**TITRE :** Bébé Harry

 **BONUS OU CHAPITRE 4 : ESPOIR**

 **DISCLAMER** **:** pas à moi

 **PAIRING :** HPDM

 **RATING :** M mais ça sert à rien

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** inexcusable (mais trouvait pas de suite appropriée, et là, pouf ! écrit en deux heures puis posté direct après !)Merci à tout ceux qui - déjà - ont attendu et posté une review, ou qui ont fav ou follow (je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, toute mes excuses inexcusables, encore une fois) et merci à ceux qui vont lire ce chapitre, parce que cette fois, c'est la **fin de fin** , et que voilà, je vous aime tous beaucoup !

* * *

« Harry, tu ne dors pas ? » demanda Draco au brun, en se frottant les yeux.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le Garde Manger et l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée allumée indiquait deux heure trente du matin.

« Non. Je ferme un œil et je revois tous les morts. Tu sais, Rem et Tonks, ils ont laissé Teddy. Je me dis, Teddy sera le nouveau moi, ou le nouveau Neville. Pas de parents parce qu'ils sont morts dans une guerre. » Draco soupira. La discussion risquait d'être longue. « Désolé de t'embêter avec ça. Retourne dormir, » fit-il, interprétant mal le soupir de son ami.

« Non, non. Habille-toi, mets quelque chose de chaud. On sort, ce soir.

— Y'a cours, demain. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, » tenta Harry.

« Que l'on reste ici à discuter ou que l'on sorte, c'est la même chose, Harry. Parle-moi de Teddy. C'est ton filleul, c'est ça ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Tu sais, il fait parti de ma famille aussi. Sa grand-mère est la sœur de ma mère, donc, je suis, je suis, son grand-cousin, je crois ?

— Oui, tu l'es. Hermione m'avait fait remarquer ça, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était à ma charge. Pour l'instant, c'est Androméda qui s'en charge, mais à la fin de l'année, je comptais le prendre avec moi.

— Il va te prendre pour un nouveau père, puisqu'il n'a pas connu le sien. »

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. « Si il garde à l'esprit que Rem était son père, je veux bien être celui de substitution. Je suis son parrain, je sers à ça, après tout. »

Draco s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel était lové Harry.

« Bien sur, il restera souvent avec sa grand-mère, après tout, elle a perdue sa fille, elle. Ce n'est pas juste non plus.

— Rien n'est juste, Harry. Mais dis-toi que Snape en a réchapper grâce à toi. Oui, Harry, grâce à toi, c'est toi qui avais ces larmes de phénix sur toi, et c'est toi qui a gardé ton sang-froid et qui en a mis sur les blessures de Sev. Il y a tout un tas de gens qui ont survécu grâce à toi. »

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel chacun écouta la respiration de l'autre.

« Ce sont les gens que j'aimais qui sont morts.

— Parce que eux aussi t'aimaient, H. Ils ont fait ça pour toi, pour le peuple. Tu étais le symbole du peuple, tu étais leur sauveur. Ils ont placés en toi leur espoir, tu étais l'Espoir. Remus, et Tonks, et Crivey, et tous les autres sont non seulement morts pour toi, mais aussi pour l'Espoir d'un monde meilleur. Pour que les gamins aient des vies meilleures, et que plus personne ne meurt à cause de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. »

Il laissa ses paroles faire effet sur le cœur et l'esprit d'Harry, comme un baume apaisant.

« Attend, je reviens, » chuchota Harry avant de s'enfuir vers son dortoir. Draco contempla les flammes rouges, et oranges, et jaunes, et bleues danser entres elles, s'emmêler pour aller en lécher une autre. « Là, » fit-il en revenant. « J'ai ce carnet depuis longtemps, tu sais, depuis la seconde année, peut-être. »

Il l'ouvrit à la première page. Il était griffonné : _appartient à Harry Potter, défense de lire._ « J'avais le projet d'en faire un journal intime, puis après j'ai été dépassé par les événements, et quand je l'ai repris, je me suis rappelé ce qu'il était arrivé au journal de Riddle, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée. » Il eut un petit rire.

Il tourna la page.

« Ça, c'est prêt du lac. Au fond, y'a le Saule Cogneur. » Draco acquiesça silencieusement. « Les premières pages, ce sont seulement des croquis du château. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre dedans, et je n'arrivais à dessiner que les paysages. Je me suis amélioré, depuis. »

Il y avait les cachots de Snape, la salle de Méta, celle de DFCM quand Lockhart était encore prof, les serres, beaucoup de plantes. Il aperçut même des esquisses de Traverse.

« Ensuite je me suis mis à dessiner les objets, donc les vifs-d'or, les balais, etc. Oh, et ça, c'est la Grande Salle, je me rappelle que j'avais mis du temps, car il fallait que je vienne quand il n'y avait personne, et comme elle est fermée quand il n'y a pas de repas. »

Effectivement, un dessin sur deux pages de la Grande Salle vide trônait fièrement sur le papier à dessin.

« Après ça, j'ai tenté les visages, mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché. Ça devait être en quatrième ou cinquième année, » déclara-t-il.

« Il y a eu une période ou tu nous dévisageais tous comme si on était pure merveille, » ricana Draco.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire. « C'était à ce moment, certainement. » Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir. « Je n'aurais même plus besoin de t'avoir en modèle pour te dessiner, maintenant. Je crois que je connais tes traits par cœur.

— C'est un aveu, Mr Potter ? » taquina le blond, et en retour, Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Là c'était le QG de l'Ordre, et ça- » il se coupa, gêné.

« La Salle de Bal du Manoir Malfoy, » soupira Draco. « Où Voldemort avait élu domicile. Tu voyais ça dans tes rêves ?

— Oui, » fit le brun du bout des lèvres. « Je crois que je n'aimerai pas que tu m'invites au Manoir Malfoy, ou alors, je m'enfuirais en courant, » avoua-t-il.

« Je n'y suis pas allé depuis un moment. Père et Mère habitent dans une autre résidence eux aussi. Je crois que cet endroit serait bon à brûler pour les horreurs qui y ont été commises. Mais en même temps, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance là-bas, et ce sont de bons souvenirs aussi. »

Harry resta silencieux, continuant de tourner les pages.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco en voyant des écritures.

Harry plissa les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer sa propre écriture. « Ahem, des devoirs de méta. Transformez un livre en oiseau. Et en dessous, des expérimentations sur les animagus. Sirius m'avait donné des conseils.

— Et ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Quoi, et ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Et alors, tu es un animagus ? »

Le regard résolument fixe, Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « C'était amusant, au début, Sirius m'aidait, et c'était dans ses moments qu'on était les plus proches. Je crois que dans sa folie, il me prenait pour James. Peut-être qu'il ne le laissait pas paraître, mais ses années à Azkaban ont complètement mis sans dessus dessous son cerveau. Puis il est mort, alors j'ai arrêté d'apprendre. »

Draco eut un air malicieux. « Je suis un animagus, moi. » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc e il lui demanda immédiatement quel animal il était. « Je te le montrerai lorsque tu m'auras montré ta forme à toi.

— Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas fini d'apprendre.

— Eh bien, il te reste encore du temps, non ? » lança Draco.

Une nouvelle page fut tournée.

« Ce sont des runes ? » fit-il avec étonnement. « Tu n'as pas pris Runes Anciennes en cours supplémentaire, alors tu comprendras que j'avais du mal à te croire, mais là ? Tu es bien plus avancé que moi ! » Il parcourut rapidement la page des yeux. « Mmh, protection ? C'est la retranscription d'un bouclier puissant en runes ? Mais comment il s'active ? Et le défaut est qu'il est trop long à faire sur le moment. Et il faut que ça soit gravé dans le sol ?

— Pas forcément dans le sol, à vrai dire, » précisa-t-il.

« Mais où, alors ? Oh, ingénieux, H, ingénieux. Se le tatouer ? » Il hocha la tête, tourna une page. « Hermione ? Elle a changé. C'est ton premier modèle ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. « Le premier visage que j'ai réussit. Enfin, pas réussit, mais on peut reconnaître la personne, quoi. »

Draco ricana. « Effectivement, on la reconnaît. Les jumeaux Weasley, facile à faire.

— Pas vraiment. Va refaire deux fois la même chose au détail prêt, toi. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je préfère ne pas m'y risquer. Neville. McGo. Oh, Snape est mieux réussi, » se moqua-t-il.

« J'ai eu le temps de l'observer, en occlumancie.

— Occlumancie ? Snape t'a donné des cours d'occlumancie ? Il est le meilleur dans ce domaine. Je suis certain que ton esprit est blindé, maintenant. Plus il t'attaque fort, plus l'esprit se construit sa barrière. »

Nouvelle page.

« C'est toi.

— Merci, » fit Draco d'un ton cynique. « Je pense que je ne me serai pas reconnu moi même, tu sais. » Il renifla.

« Désolé pour.. _ça._ J'en faisais des cauchemars la nuit, et j'ai été obligé de le dessiner pour que ça s'arrête. Mais, eh, tu es mon premier corps plus décors ! »

Sur un sol carrelé taché de sang était représenté Draco touché par le sort d'Harry.

« Je suis flatté, » plaisanta le blond. « Non, vraiment ! »

Il tourna la page. « Encore toi. En fait, les quinze prochaines pages, c'est toi, » fit-il le rouge aux joues.

« Pourquoi ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu m'obsédais, » avoua-t-il.

« Oh, et je t'obsède encore ? »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. C'était certain, Draco l'obsédait encore, mais pas de la même façon qu'au moment où il avait dessiné sur ces pages. Pas non plus de la même façon que lorsqu'il était Bébé Harry. Non, maintenant, il y avait quelque chose de plus, ou de moins, il ne savait pas vraiment, c'était ça. « Peut-être, » fit-il.

Nouvelle page. Nouvelle page. Nouvelle page. Draco qui sourit à Pansy. Draco énervé. Draco pensif. « Merlin, tu es vraiment doué, » complimenta ce dernier. « Tu as réussi à m'avoir souriant. Je n'étais pas vraiment à cette humeur, à cette période là.

Nouvelle page. Un vif-d'or. « C'est ton tatouage ? Tu l'as dessiné toi même ?

— Ouais. J'arrivais jamais à me décider sur si oui ou non il était bien.

— Il est bien. »

Sourire. « Merci. »

Draco se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. « Il fait froid, le feu s'éteint. » Le feu était magiquement entretenu par les elfes, mais passée une certaine heure, les cheminées ne pouvaient plus être allumées.

« Le fauteuil est assez grand pour deux. » Il lui fit une place dans ses bras, et ils se réchauffèrent l'un l'autre. Les yeux fermés, Harry respira l'odeur rassurante de Draco. Puis il réalisa que ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas avec Hermione ou Ron ou n'importe lequel de ses amis. « On s'est.. beaucoup.. rapprochés, depuis l'épisode Bébé Harry, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il sur un ton badin.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Harry réfléchit quinze secondes avant de se lancer. « De ça. Tu sais immédiatement que là, il y a une suite à notre conversation.

— Oui, c'est bien, Harry, c'est le but de l'amitié, non ? » fit froidement Draco. « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » Il soupira, et comme Harry ne répondait plus, il continua : « Excuse-moi. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé. « Ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi, tu ne sens pas que c'est bizarre, entre nous. Je sais que tu le sais, ne me mens pas.

— Je n'ai rien dis, » soupira encore une fois le blond.

« Justement ! J'ai l'impression, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais il y a quelque chose qui manque, d'accord ? Comme si il y avait des non-dits. »

Blanc, puis : « Je comprends. »

Harry posa le carnet par terre, passant à autre chose. « Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Par exemple, j'aime être dans tes bras. J'aime quand on est proches comme ça. »

Draco se tendit brusquement. « Ne dis pas ça, » nia-t-il.

« Pourquoi, hein ? J'aime bien ton odeur. J'aime bien quand tu es là, quand on parle. Quand tu te confies à moi, et inverse. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je parle, tu sais ? Hermione ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet, alors que toi, tu as _vu_ ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je te fais confiance, tu sais. » Il enroula ses bras autour du torse du blond et enfoui son nez dans sa nuque.

« Arrête ça, Harry. Ne dis pas ça quand tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » continua Draco. Le brun déposa tendrement un baiser dans sa nuque, le faisant brusquement se relever.

« Je crois que je sais, Draco. Je suis même sur, je le sais. » Il se leva à son tour, lui faisant face.

« Je t'ai dis : stop.

— Pourquoi ? » souffla Harry, posant son front sur celui de l'autre.

Draco déglutit bruyamment. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Si. » Son souffle s'abattit sur les lèvres de Draco, le faisant reculer d'un pas. « Si je sais. Ne me dis pas ce que je dois savoir ou non, parce que cette fois-ci, je sais. Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps j'arrêterai d'avoir ces cauchemars, combien de temps je vais mettre avant d'arrêter de culpabiliser, mais _ça_ , je sais. »

Le Serpentard croisa ses bras sur son torse. « Bien, c'est quoi, _ça,_ alors ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, la refermant à chaque fois. « Tu ne sais pas, c'est ce que je disais. »

Le brun ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, les yeux fuyants. « Je pense que, » commença-t-il, puis il ferma les yeux, parce que c'était plus simple comme ça. « Je pense que ça à commencé par de la haine, puis de la curiosité. Puis de l'obsession. Puis du désir. Et maintenant, maintenant que je te connais mieux, toi, ta manière de penser, je pense que c'est de l'attirance. » Il souffla. « S'il te plait, Draco, entends ça. »

Draco fit quelques pas dans la pièce. « J'entends, j'entends. Seulement-

— Ce n'est pas que de l'attirance. Parce que je suis bien quand je suis avec toi, mieux qu'avec quiconque ! » coupa-t-il.

« Harry.., » soupira l'autre. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, » fit-il alors que le Gryffondor s'avançait de nouveau vers lui pour se placer face à lui, le regard vert dans celui acier. « J'ai encore mauvaise réputation, dehors, et les médias cherchent une erreur de ta part et-

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ça. S'il te plait. » Il fit glisser une main sur sa joue, qui descendit jusqu'à empoigner sa nuque et l'attirer contre lui, lèvres contre lèvres, sauvagement. Les dents se cognèrent, arrachant un gémissement désapprobateur à Draco, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'à ce moment, la langue d'Harry venait lécher le sang de la lèvre abîmée, et que tout son corps se pressait contre le sien, à la recherche de chaleur, à la recherche de bonheur. À la recherche d'un peu de vie et d'amour.

Et parce qu'il y avait un peu d'Espoir pour la suite, Draco se laissa faire. Il laissa Harry lui dire qu'il savait, il le laissa l'embrasser, et lui rendit même. Parce que lui aussi savait, et lui aussi voulait l'embrasser.

FIN


End file.
